Surface water resources are generally more suitable for irrigation than groundwater resources because of the water quality associated with surface waters. Additionally, hot springs associated with geothermal sources may include dissolved gases and heavy metals. Therefore, heated water from geothermal sources may contain undesirable contaminants which make the water unsuitable for agricultural irrigation.
Surface water resources are subject to daily, monthly, seasonal and annual changes in temperature. These changes in temperature may result in cold temperature spikes, which may in turn lead to frozen pipes and frozen valves. Additionally, during cold temperature many plants may be damaged or killed by freezing temperatures or frost.
Frost is the solid deposition of water vapor from saturated air; frost is formed when solid surfaces are cooled to below the dew point of the adjacent air. There are many types of frost. Many plants can be damaged or killed by freezing temperatures or frost; the damage depends on the type of plant and tissue exposed the low temperatures.
Vines for winemaking also can be affected by cold temperature spikes. For example, frost injury may occur to grapevine tissue and buds. Irrigation with sufficiently warm water during a freeze may provide protection to the plants.
The selective inverted sink is a device used by farmers to protect plants from frost by blowing the denser cold air from ground level towards the sky, thereby circulating the warmer air down to the ground level. However, the energy requirements for the selective inverted sink are substantial and this additional expense generally results in a larger carbon footprint.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an affordable system for preventing the damage to plants exposed to low temperatures and frost.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a trellis mounted system for irrigation and frost prevention.